


Christmastime at the McCareys'

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Christmas story. While going shopping at the store, Jay ends up in an accident. Will he be able to celebrate Christmas with his friends and sister? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was nearing in Detroit, Michigan. Jay McCarey was at his house, going to the attic to get out the Christmas decorations. 

“Deck the halls with boughs of holy,” he began to sing. 

Jay knew he hadn’t yet gotten a Christmas tree for his house but he wanted to get the decorations out before he had gotten the tree from a dealer out in Detroit. This was his first Christmas with his friends in Detroit but his first Christmas away from Las Vegas, Nevada.

Jay had gotten permission to take time off from recording his latest CD with his friend, Barry Manilow in Las Vegas so he could celebrate Christmas with his friends. He remembered the CD they were recording together had twelve songs but they only planned on recording a couple songs per month. Jay grabbed his winter coat from the closet, grabbed his car keys, and locked the front door behind him. He headed for his cold, orange convertible in the driveway.

He unlocked the convertible and warmed up the engine after putting the key in the ignition and drove away from the house. He saw all the neighbors’ Christmas decorations as he passed the neighbors’ houses. He liked this year’s decorations. He liked his decorations he had since most of them were like the decorations from the movie Christmas Vacation. He liked having those kinds of decorations. Jay put a CD on in the car and started singing along since it was only Christmas music.

He ran into his sister, Karen McCarey in town as he parked the convertible in the parking lot. 

“Hi, Jay,” Karen said. 

Jay jumped as he locked his convertible. 

“You scared me!” he said, giving a high jump. 

“He had forgotten it was icy so he gave a slip after his high jump. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Can you help me up?” Jay asked. 

“Are you hurt?” Karen asked worriedly. 

“I don’t think I can get up,” he said. 

“I’ll call for an ambulance,” she said worriedly. 

She stayed with him as she got her cell phone out from her pocket. 

“They’re on their way, Jay,” Karen said. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“Let me call the sheriff’s office and let them know where I am.” 

She got her cell phone out once again and dialed the police station. The sheriff told her she could have the rest of the afternoon off. 

“Thanks,” she said and was off the phone once more. 

“I get the rest of the day off because of you,” Karen said to her older brother by thirteen years. 

“I thought you were on a case,” he said. 

“No. I cracked the case a week ago. It’s solved now,” she said. 

That’s when the ambulance came. 

“Who’s the patient?” one of the crewmembers asked. 

“My brother here. He slipped and fell on his back,” Karen said. 

She watched as they got out the stretcher and put Jay on it. Karen got into the back of the ambulance and was next to Jay. 

“I’m not going to leave you for a full minute,” Karen said. 

Jay didn’t respond to his sister. The only thing he did was sing in the ambulance. After Jay finished singing a song, the ambulance reached the hospital. Karen stayed in the waiting room for a long period of time. While waiting, she called their friends, Bill Thompson, Carla Sanchez, and Marlene Potsie to tell them that her brother, Jay was in the hospital because he had a fall at the grocery store. 

“Is hotcakes all right?” Marlene asked. 

“I haven’t heard anything yet, Marlene,” Karen said, nose sniffling.

“He isn’t going to die, Karen. Cheer up,” Marlene said to Karen. 

“I know he’s not going to die, Marlene. I want him home for Christmas,” Karen said, “and not in the hospital.” 

Her nose kept sniffling as she and Marlene talked. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened to hotcakes?” Marlene asked Karen. 

“Jay pulled up at the grocery store. I don’t know what he was going to be doing there. Maybe grocery shop, I don’t know. I was doing patrol there when he got out of his convertible when he was locking his car. I thought I would go over there to say hello. So I did. He jumped when he saw me because he wasn’t expecting me there at the grocery store. Next minute, he fell on his back on the icy snow,” Karen told Marlene, “so I called for an ambulance because he couldn’t get up.” 

“Whoa,” was all Marlene could say after hearing such a story. 

She’d never heard of anything like that before but she’d heard of people slipping on icy snow but not what happened to Jay. That’s when Karen heard her name being called.

“Listen, Marlene, I’ve got to run. I guess I can see Jay now. I’ll let you all now later how he’s doing,” she said and put the cell back in her pocket. 

Marlene listened to the dial tone as Karen hung up. She hung up before the operator came on. Karen was showed where Jay’s room was. 

After the nurse left, the first thing Karen said was, “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Jay said. 

“What did the doctor say?” Karen asked. 

Jay gave her the details. 

“That means you’ll be here for Christmas, right?” Karen asked. 

“Right. I have to go to physical therapy since I fell on the snow on my back,” he said.

“How long would that take?” Karen asked. 

“I don’t know. They haven’t said anything to me on that yet.” 

“Have you talked to Steve since you came here for Christmas?” Karen asked. 

“No. He’s spending Christmas with his girlfriend,” Jay said. 

“Who’s his girlfriend again?” Karen asked. 

“Madeline Evans. She works with him on that show,” Jay said. 

“I thought you’re not allowed to have a relationship while you’re working,” Karen said.

“You’re not,” Jay said. 

“Why is he doing it?” Karen asked. 

Jay shrugged his shoulders. When he did that, he felt pain. 

“Ouch,” he said.

“What?” 

“My shoulders hurt,” he said.

“What did you do?” Karen said. 

“Trying to shrug them. I guess I can’t do that for a while.” 

“Guess not,” she said. 

“I can live with that for a while,” Jay said. 

“I’m sure you can,” she said. 

“Sis, I just remembered. I’m supposed to do a few shows at the Rainbow Room this week. I’m scheduled there to perform for Christmas. Now that I’m here, I’m not sure what I can do about the shows,” Jay said. 

“We’ll get that taken care of,” Karen said. 

“Thanks, Sis. I knew you’d come through for me,” he said. 

“I’ll see if we can talk to the doctors and see if you can spend Christmas at home this year instead of the hospital,” Karen said to Jay. 

“I’d like that,” he said. 

“I’ll worry about your Christmas performances at the Rainbow Room later.” 

Karen left Jay’s room for a while. On her way out, she said, “I’ll see you later today. I need to go back to work.” 

“Okay, Sis. See you later.” 

Brother and sister gave each other a kiss on her way out. 

“I’ll let you know what the plans are,” she said. 

“Do that,” he said. 

He watched as his younger sister shut the door behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen went to the patrol car and drove away from the hospital. She remembered that she’d forgotten to deliver the squad car back to the sheriff’s office. She did that just then. 

“I gave the squad car back. I forgot I had it,” Karen said when she walked into the sheriff’s office with the keys. 

“Thanks. We were about to get worried about it,” the sheriff said. 

“No need to worry anymore, Sheriff. You don’t need to go looking for it,” Karen said.

“How is your brother doing?” the sheriff asked.

“Not so good. He fell on the snow on his back. I hope to get him out of the hospital before Christmas,” Karen said. 

“Hope your brother feels better,” the sheriff said. 

“Thanks.” 

Karen left the sheriff’s office and headed for the car she had driven to work that morning. She got to her house within minutes and found Carla there doing laundry. 

“Hi, Karen. I was expecting you at work,” Carla said, forgetting that Karen had called earlier.

“I was. Remember I called you earlier about Jay?” Karen asked. 

“I forgot,” Carla said. “That’s okay. We all forget things,” Karen said.

“I was too busy dealing with Jay I couldn’t focus on my work at the sheriff’s office,” Karen said. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Carla said. 

“I know. At least the sheriff was nice enough to let me have the rest of today off because of Jay.” 

“How is Jay?” Carla asked. 

“Fine. He has to go through physical therapy,” Karen said. 

“That’s a bummer,” Carla said. 

“I know,” Karen said, her nose still sniffling. 

“Will he be in the hospital for Christmas?” Carla asked. 

“I thought so but we’ll just have to wait and see. I want him here for Christmas,” Karen said. 

“I talked to Bill earlier,” Carla said.

“You did? How is he?” Karen asked. 

“Fine. He said that his agoraphobia has appeared again. He probably won’t be able to do anything with us for quite sometime,” Carla said. 

“Why not?” Karen asked. 

“I’m not sure. He won’t tell me,” Carla said. 

“Did he say why he won’t do stuff with us this Christmas?” Karen asked. 

“No. We didn’t get that far.” 

“Oh,” was all Karen could say. 

“I thought he was getting better with agoraphobia,” Karen said. 

“I don’t know anything right now, Karen. I’m sure we’ll hear more later,” Carla said.

“I’m sure,” Karen agreed.

“Maybe Tina will help him,” Karen told Carla as the two women got started on that night’s meal. 

“What about Jay? How long will he be in the hospital with that back of his?” Carla asked.

“I don’t know,” Karen said. 

“What did you tell Bill about his agoraphobia?” Karen wanted to know. 

“I told him don’t slack,” Carla said. 

“Why did you tell him that?” Karen asked. 

“I don’t know. I just did, that’s all,” she said. 

“What did Bill say?” 

“Bill said ‘Agoraphobia isn’t slacking, Carla.’ Those were his words,” Carla told Karen.

Both women laughed as the timer went off. 

“Good one, Carla,” Karen said in giggles. 

“I thought so too,” Carla said in agreement. 

The two women worked more on that night’s meal for a while longer and chatted about other subjects, such as Christmas. 

“I do want Jay here for Christmas, Carla. You know this means a lot to me,” Karen said.

“I know how that feels,” Carla said. 

“Jay was saying something about having some Christmas performances at the Rainbow Room this Christmas. He doesn’t want to cancel that,” Karen said. 

“I don’t blame him. I think I have somebody in mind,” Carla said. 

“Who?” Karen asked. 

“Marlene.” 

“Marlene? Come on, Carla. Do you think she would do that? Has she ever sung before?” Karen asked. 

“No, but I think she would do anything for Jay since she keeps calling him hotcakes all the time,” Carla said. 

“Well, all right. We have to talk to Jay first,” Karen said. 

“You got a point there,” Carla said. 

“What room is he in at the hospital?” Carla asked. 

“Second floor. Room 202,” Karen answered. 

“Okay,” Carla said. 

“I was going to see him later. Want to come along?” Karen asked. 

“Sure. Who’s going to watch the kids?” Carla asked. 

“How about Marlene? What are her plans?” Karen asked. 

“Nothing tonight. All her boyfriends are out of town,” Carla said, “so I’m sure she can do It.” 

“Good. Call her then,” Karen said.

Karen watched as Carla called Marlene. Marlene was home. Carla heard Bill answer the phone. 

“Hi, Bill. Is Marlene around?” Carla asked. 

Carla gave Karen a look. 

“Why are you staring at me like that for?” Karen asked. 

Carla didn’t answer and she heard her cousin get on the other end. 

“Hi, Marlene,” Carla said when Marlene came on. 

“Hi, Coz,” Marlene said.

“What do you want?” Marlene asked. 

“Karen and I are going to the hospital tonight to see Jay. Would you mind watching Norman and Jay while we go to visit Jay?” Carla asked. 

“Sure,” Marlene said. 

“Thanks, Marlene. You’re the best,” Carla said. 

“I know,” Marlene agreed. 

“What time do you want me over?” Marlene asked. 

Carla looked in Karen’s direction. 

“She wants to know what time she needs to be here,” Carla whispered. 

“Tell her six – thirty or so,” Karen whispered back. 

“Okay.” 

Carla returned to the phone. 

“Karen says six – thirty sounds like a good time,” Carla said. 

“All right. I’ll be there,” Marlene said as the two cousins got off. 

“Marlene says she’ll be there,” Carla said.

“Good,” Karen said as the timer went off. 

Two women worked on that night’s supper for a bit longer that afternoon and then put the meal back in the oven for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Looks like the squash will take a while,” Karen said. 

“I know,” Carla agreed. 

“Do we need to bring Jay anything?” Carla asked. 

“He didn’t tell me,” Karen said. 

Several hours went by and now it was dinnertime. The four finished as soon as Marlene pulled up and rang the doorbell. Karen answered the door and found Marlene standing at the door. 

“Hi, Karen,” Marlene said. 

“Hi, Marlene,” Karen said. 

“Thank goodness you showed up just in time. The boys already ate their supper so you can put them to bed in case Carla and I come back late,” Karen said. 

“All right. I know the rules. Will you tell hotcakes hello for me?” Marlene asked. 

“Sure, I’ll give Jay your message,” Karen said. 

“Thanks.” 

The three women said well – bye and Marlene watched the two women drive off to the hospital. 

Carla and Karen entered Jay’s room minutes later. Jay knew about Karen coming later to see him but didn’t know Karen was bringing Carla with her. Jay watched as his hospital door opened. He saw his younger sister’s head peek in. 

“May we come in?” Karen asked. 

“Why do you say ‘we’ for, Sis?” Jay asked. 

“I brought a friend with me,” she said.

“Sure. Come in,” he said. 

Carla and Karen walked in, but Karen walked in first with Carla at her heels. 

“Hi, Carla,” Jay greeted his African – American friend. 

“Hi, Jay. I heard what happened,” she said. 

“I know.” 

“What did the doctors say?” Karen asked worriedly.

“The good news is I don’t need surgery,” he said. 

“That’s good,” Karen said. 

“I still do need a lot of therapy,” he said.

“I bet. When do you start that?” Karen asked. 

“Next year,” he said. 

“Jay, I did come up with a plan for your performances at the Rainbow Room so they will stay on instead of getting cancelled,” Karen said. 

“How did you do that? Do you know about this, Carla?” Jay asked. 

Carla nodded her head yes. 

“You’ll love the idea, Jay,” Carla said. 

“I will?” he asked. 

“You will,” Carla said, looking at Karen. 

“Tell him,” Carla said.

“No, you tell him. You’re the one who mentioned the idea,” Karen said. 

“Fine. I’ll tell,” Carla said. 

“Stop arguing about it and tell me,” he said to his sister and African – American friend.

“The idea is that Marlene will take your place at the Rainbow Room and perform,” Carla said. 

“What! Marlene sang my songs? You’ve got to be kidding,” Jay said, shaking his head. 

“She’s your only hope, Jay. What do you think of the idea?” Karen asked. 

“Let me think about it some more,” Jay said. 

“Okay. If you don’t let Marlene do it, who would you get?” Carla asked. 

“I’ll come up with somebody,” he said. 

“Like who?” Carla asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Steve? Bill?” Carla guessed. 

“Steve’s busy, Carla. He can’t come out here from Vegas just to sing my songs. Bill can’t do it because he’ll have a heart attack,” Jay said. 

Karen and Carla stayed with Jay for a while longer in the hospital room and the three chatted. 

“I’ll come up with something for my shows. If I don’t, Marlene can take over for me,” Jay said. 

“All right. Marlene has a good voice, but not as good as yours, Jay,” Carla said. 

“Tell Marlene she has to audition for me first,” Jay said. 

“I will,” Carla said. 

It was now time for Carla and Karen to leave. 

“Do you need anything from home?” Karen asked. 

“I can’t think of anything right now, but thanks for asking. When I do think of something, I’ll let you know,” Jay said. 

“Okay. Call us and Carla will come and give it to you,” Karen said. 

“Gee, thanks,” Jay said and watched the two women disappear. 

Jay had an idea who could perform his Christmas shows before he could ask Marlene to take his place. Why not his good friend Barry Manilow? Jay laughed at the idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Barry. 

“Hi, Barry.” 

“Hi, Jay. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you since you took off for your holiday,” he said. 

“I know you weren’t, Barry. I know you celebrate different holidays than I do because you’re Jewish and I’m Catholic. I was calling to ask you something,” Jay said. 

“What?” Barry asked. 

“I have to perform this Christmas at the Rainbow Room here in Detroit and I can’t.”

“What happened?” Barry asked. 

“I had a fall but nothing too serious. I don’t need surgery but only physical therapy,” Jay said. 

“That’s a shame. You should be careful next time. I don’t think I can get away because I have my own shows on Christmas to perform. I wish I could but I can’t. Sorry,” Barry said, feeling sorry about it. 

“That’s okay. I already have somebody else in mind in case you couldn’t make it. She’s no performer but her cousin says she has a good voice,” Jay said.

The two talked a bit longer and hung up. At the house, both Carla and Karen were sitting on the couch with Marlene minutes later. 

“What is it you have to ask me?” Marlene asked. 

Marlene watched Carla and Karen look at each other in their eyes. 

“It’s about Jay, Marlene. Karen and I have a favor we want to ask you,” Carla said.

“What’s the favor?” Marlene asked. 

“Did hotcakes ask me to do this?” 

“No, Jay didn’t ask you do to this for him, Marlene. I am,” Karen said. 

“Spit it out, Karen. I want to hear it,” Marlene said. 

Before she could, Karen cleared her throat. 

“The favor I want you to do for Jay is perform his Christmas shows this Christmas at the Rainbow Room. He said for you to audition for him if you agree to this,” Karen said.

“Me sing in the spotlight?” Marlene asked as both Carla and Karen nodded.

“Let me think about it. When is the date?” Marlene asked. 

“Christmas Eve,” Karen said. 

“A lot of men will be there,” Carla added. 

Karen gave Carla a punch in the ribs.

“That hurt!” Carla said. 

“I have to go, ladies. I’ll let you know about this whole singing thing. When do I give a deadline?” Marlene asked. 

“End of the week,” Karen said. 

“I’ll talk at the end of the week,” Marlene said and was out of the door. 

“Why did you do that for?” Carla asked. 

“You know how Marlene is about guys. That’s why I punched you,” Karen said. 

“I know. I was doing it so she could say she’s interested,” Carla said. 

“She’ll say she’ll do it. You’ll see,” Karen said as she headed upstairs to the boys’ rooms.

Carla watched her friend walk up the stairs, knowing Karen was right that Marlene would step in for Jay at the Rainbow Room. 

“She’s right,” Carla said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the week, Marlene followed Karen and Carla to room 2020 where Jay was staying. 

“Hi, hotcakes,” Marlene said. 

“Hi, Marlene. Have you thought about taking my place at the Rainbow Room on Christmas Eve?” Jay asked. 

“I’m going to do it. Karen was saying something about my auditioning for you,” Marlene said. 

“That’s right. What song do you have in mind?” he asked. 

Karen and Carla couldn’t help giggling. The two of them giggled the entire time Marlene performed for Jay. 

Before Marlene began, she cleared her throat. 

“Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Ev’ryone wishes  
For silver and gold  
How do you measure  
It’s worth?  
Just by the pleasure it  
Gives here on Earth  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Mean so much more  
When I see  
Silver  
And gold decorations  
On ev’ry Christmas tree  
Silver, silver and gold  
Silver, silver and gold  
Silver and gold

Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Wise men brought gifts  
To the mange I’m told   
Mary was humble to see  
Shepherds and kings  
There on bended knees  
It’s silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Feeling the world  
With their lives  
Silver and gold  
How they shimmer  
On ev’ry Christmas night  
On ev’ry Christmas night,”  
Marlene sang.

Karen and Carla were still in giggles as Marlene finished the last bar of “Silver and Gold.” 

“Do I get the job, hotcakes?” Marlene asked as Karen and Carla continued on giggling.

Marlene looked at her younger cousin and Jay’s younger sister who were busy laughing.

“Yes, you get the job, Marlene. You’re hired,” Jay said. 

That’s when Karen and Carla finally stopped laughing. They couldn’t believe their ears. Carla did know that Karen was right Marlene would step in for Jay on Christmas Eve night. 

“How did you know, Karen?” Carla whispered. 

Karen shrugged. 

“What songs am I going to perform for your Christmas audience, hotcakes?” Marlene asked. 

“I will give you a list later, Marlene. But first I need to tell Paul the show is still on,” Jay said. 

“Who’s Paul?” Carla asked. 

“My manager. He’s been my manager since I became an Elvis impersonator.” 

“Jay’s right. Paul goes way back in the beginning,” Karen told the cousins. 

“Wow,” Carla said.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Thompsons’ house, Bill was busy wrapping gifts for his friends and family. His latest Lynda Conway novel was already on its way to the bookstores. He had written a Christmas murder mystery, Who Shot Santa Claus? Bill thought it was time to take a break from wrapping. He thought he’d call Steve in Las Vegas and wish him Merry Christmas. 

Bill listened to his friend’s telephone ring a few times. Steve walked into the door when he heard the kitchen phone ring.

“Hi, Bill,” Steve said. 

“Hi, Steve.” 

“How’s Detroit?” Steve asked. 

“Cold. We have snow,” Bill told his friend. 

“Wow. It’s starting to snow here in Vegas.” 

“Did you hear the news, Steve?” Bill asked.

“What news? I haven’t heard anything.” 

“I thought you wanted to know Jay is in the hospital,” Bill told Steve. 

“You’ve got to be kidding. How did that happen?” Steve asked. 

“Karen says Jay fell on his back on the snow at the grocery store parking lot. His convertible was parked at the grocery store,” Bill said. 

“Driving his convertible in the snow? That’ll teach him. Does he need surgery?” Steve asked. 

“Jay says he doesn’t need to go through surgery but he does need a lot of physical therapy,” Bill said. 

“That’ll teach him to drive his convertible in the snow,” Steve said. 

“Is Jay at home right now?” Steve asked. 

“No. He’s at the hospital. I’m not sure what the doctors are doing with him until he can go home, but he says he doesn’t start therapy until next year,” Bill said. 

“What about Christmas? Is Jay going to be home for Christmas?” Steve asked. 

“We don’t know yet,” Bill said. 

Steve just thought of something. 

“I just thought of something, Bill.” 

“What, Steve?” 

“If Jay can’t come home to us, why can’t we bring Christmas to him?” Steve asked.

“That’s a great idea, Steve! Why didn’t I think of that?” Bill asked. 

“I don’t know,” Steve said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Bill was on his computer, searching the online shopping websites, trying to get ideas what to give Jay for Christmas that year. He knew he didn’t have much time left to go shopping for his friends and family this year but he wasn’t that sure on ideas for gifts. He knew online shopping was easier for him because if he went into the shopping malls to buy his gifts, he knew agoraphobia would get out of control. That’s when Marlene came into the house. She was breathing cold air into the house. Bill heard her walk in and got off the computer to say hello. 

“Hi, Marlene,” Bill said, watching Marlene take off her pink and red heart jacket. 

“I just saw hotcakes,” Marlene said. 

“How is Jay?” Bill asked. 

“He don’t look good,” Marlene answered. 

“That’s a shame. When is he able to come out of the hospital?” Bill asked. 

Marlene shrugged her shoulders as she said, “I haven’t heard.” 

“I talked to Steve and passed the news over to him so he knows,” Bill said, “and he thought if Jay doesn’t come home for Christmas to us, we could bring Christmas to him.”

“That’s a great idea, Bill! Just how are we going to bring Christmas to hotcakes?” Marlene asked.

“That’s something we’re going to think about,” Bill said. 

“I have news for you,” Marlene said. 

“What’s that?” Bill asked. 

“Karen asked me to take hotcakes’ Christmas Eve performances at the Rainbow Room. I had to audition for hotcakes. He said I was hired,” Marlene said. 

Bill laughed when he heard the news. 

“What? I don’t think that’s very funny at all,” Marlene said. 

“Why are you taking over Jay’s performances for?” Bill asked after calming down.

“Hotcakes asked me after agreeing with Karen because I was his only choice to take over since he couldn’t because of his back and he didn’t want to cancel out. I said I would think about it and I did and I thought about it and I’m going to do it,” Marlene said.

“Good luck. Wish I could be there,” Bill said. 

“You will be there, Bill. Afraid or not, you’re going,” Marlene said. 

Bill didn’t say anything because he knew how agoraphobia popped up in public and he was going to talk to Tina about this Christmas Eve performance that Marlene was going to do for Jay and see if she could come along with him so he couldn’t get any attacks during the show. 

“Let me think about this,” Bill said. 

“What is there to think about, Bill? When I say you’re going, you’re going and that’s that,” Marlene said.

“I need to think about it, Marlene, because agoraphobia could strike if I went alone at the show. That’s why I need to think about this,” Bill said. 

He knew he was right. 

“Scaredy cat,” Marlene said as she watched Bill head for the office.

He didn’t want to hear this anymore so he shut the office door behind himself as he walked inside. 

That night, while in bed, Bill brought Tina up – to – date on what happened that day while she did the same thing. 

“Just how are we going to bring Christmas to Jay, Bill?” Tina asked. 

“We still haven’t figured that one out yet. I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Bill said.

“I’m sure you will. Do you want to come to my Christmas party on Christmas Eve?” Tina said. 

“You mean the Tina’s Christmas party?” Bill asked, thinking of the Italian restaurant.

“Yes,” she said. 

“What time?” 

“Two – fifteen,” Tina said. 

“Sounds great. I’ll stay for the lunch crowd then,” he said. 

As Bill and Tina made the final arrangements for Christmas Eve, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Tina offered as she got out of bed to put on her slippers and robe. 

Bill decided to tell Tina once she was back in bed that during his conversation with Steve earlier today Steve had told him he had sent out his Christmas gifts in the mail. That’s when Tina returned to the master bedroom. 

“I’m back,” Tina said, taking her robe and slippers off and got back under the covers once again. 

“I talked with Steve earlier today, Tina. He said his Christmas gifts are on their way,” Bill said. 

“All right. We just got some packages. Amazon and L. L. Bean,” Tina said. 

“Thanks. I’ve been busy ordering gifts today.” 

Bill didn’t want to talk about agoraphobia and the concert tonight so he put it on hold for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Bill was up before Ken and Tina were, so he decided to make breakfast since he was the first one awake. He thought he’d give Jay a visit at the hospital that morning. While at the stove, Bill heard Ken walk into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Ken,” Bill said to the twelve – year – old.

“Morning, Dad,” Ken said. 

“What do you have plans for today?” Bill asked.

“I’m going to a friend’s house,” Ken answered. 

“All right. Do you want me to drive you over?” Bill asked. 

“Nah. I’m getting a ride,” Ken said. 

“Okay.” 

The next minute, Bill saw Marlene walk in. 

“Morning, Marlene,” Bill said to the African – American woman in pajamas. 

“Morning, Bill,” Marlene said. 

She was dressed, Bill saw. 

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Bill asked. 

“I have to meet a friend in town,” Marlene said. 

“None of your boyfriends, I hope,” Bill said. 

“They’re out of town, Bill. They’re out visiting family,” Marlene said. 

Bill sighed of relief when he heard that kind of news. Marlene heard Bill sigh.

“What’s that for?” Marlene asked. 

“Nothing,” Bill said. 

That’s when Ken, Bill, and Marlene heard the timer on the stove go off. 

“Don’t you want to stick around for breakfast?” Bill asked. 

“I’m having breakfast in town, but thank you for inviting me,” Marlene said. 

“All right. You should remember tomorrow is Christmas Eve,” Bill said. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” she said. 

She had been practicing the songs that Jay had given her for that night’s performance. Bill knocked on the bedroom door and told Tina that breakfast was ready. 

“All right,” Tina said sleepily. 

“What are we having?” 

“Bacon and eggs,” Bill answered. 

“Cooking’s my job,” Tina reminded him. 

“You were asleep, so that’s why I’m making breakfast today,” Bill said as he left the bedroom. 

Bill walked back into the kitchen and put the bacon and eggs onto the three plates. 

“Can I start eating now?” Ken asked. 

“Wait until your mother gets here,” Bill said. 

“I have to leave in a few minutes,” Ken said impatiently.

That’s when Tina walked into the kitchen with her robe and slippers on. 

“Are you alright, Tina?” Bill asked as the three began to eat. 

“Just tired. I have to be at work in forty – five minutes,” Tina said, knowing the time was now eight o’clock. 

“I’m going to visit Jay this morning,” Bill said. 

“Give him my best,” Tina said. 

“I will,” Bill said. 

“Tina, at some point we need to talk,” Bill said.

“We can talk now,” Tina said. 

“It’s about the public,” Bill said. 

“You mean agoraphobia, right?” Tina asked. 

“Bingo.” 

“What about agoraphobia do we need to talk about?” 

“You see, Jay is in the hospital because he slipped on the grocery store parking lot on his back and he has to go through therapy for that. He has a Christmas Eve performance to do tomorrow night and he can’t be there because of his back. Karen asked Marlene to take over Jay’s Christmas Eve performance at the Rainbow Room and Marlene auditioned for Jay yesterday and Jay told her she was hired to take over his place so Marlene is now going to take over the show,” Bill said, “and Marlene was telling me yesterday I have to be at the show, agoraphobia or no agoraphobia.” 

“Marlene just doesn’t understand how agoraphobia works, Bill. Has she heard of it?” Tina asked. 

“Yes, she’s heard of it. She wants me to get over my fears. It just doesn’t work that way to get over my fears that fast. It takes time,” Bill said. 

“That’s true. That’s why you’re seeing this therapist,” Tina said. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Bill said. 

“Let’s think about this some more,” Tina said. 

“That’s what I told Marlene,” Bill said. 

Breakfast was over and Ken waited for his friend’s mother to pick him up. Bill saw that his friend’s mother walked to the door and he visited with the mother for a few minutes and watched Ken walk safely to the car with the mother and the mother drive away. Bill saw it was snowing for the first time that morning, as Ken was gone when he watched his son drive away with his friend. As soon as the car was gone, Bill shut the door and he went straight to the telephone. He dialed Jay’s hospital number. It turned out Jay was awake, so he was in luck. 

“Hello?” Jay said. 

“Hi, Jay.” 

“Bill? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,” Jay said, recognizing his best friend’s voice.

“I thought I’d call.” 

“What for? Everyone else was in yesterday except for Steve,” Jay said.

“I heard. Is that okay if I come in this morning?” Bill asked.

“Sure.” 

“What time is good for me to come?” Bill asked. 

“Anytime. I’m here all day.”

Bill figured Jay would be there all day because he remembered Karen mentioning therapy starting until next year. The two friends hung up the phone just then. Bill decided that he’d go visit Jay now and then head over to Tina’s for the Christmas party. Bill got out his winter jacket and then he put it on and then went to his car that was waiting in the garage after locking the doors and then got the engine started and then drove off. 

Once Bill parked in the parking lot at the hospital, he found Marlene’s motorcycle there also. Once he walked inside, he found Marlene Potsie in the building as well. 

“Hi, Marlene,” Bill said. 

“Hi, Bill. I wasn’t expecting you here,” Marlene said. 

“I wasn’t expecting you here either,” Bill said. 

And then he said, “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to visit a friend that is going through surgery. He had an accident a couple days ago,” Marlene told Bill. 

“That’s too bad. I’m going to visit Jay and then I’m going to Tina’s for the Christmas party,” he said. 

“Wish I could go, but I can’t,” Marlene said. 

“It’s a business Christmas party, Marlene. You’re not invited,” Bill said.

Marlene walked with Bill to the elevator and stepped inside as the door shut behind them.

“What floor are you going on?” Bill asked as he pressed two. 

“Four. Will you tell hotcakes hello for me? I’ll visit him later,” Marlene said. 

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Bill said as the elevator went to the second floor. 

The door opened and Bill got out. 

“I’ll see you later, Marlene,” Bill said. 

“See you, Bill,” Marlene said and watched him as the elevator door shut behind him. 

Bill walked to room 2020 where Jay was staying. He didn’t bother knocking on the door because Jay told him to let himself into the room. Bill walked to 2020 a few seconds later. Once he found 2020, he opened the door and peeked inside. 

“Hi, Jay,” Bill said. 

Jay saw his friend peek into the room. 

“Hi, Bill. Come in,” Jay said. 

He watched as Bill closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair near the bed.

“Guess who I ran into downstairs?” Bill asked. 

“Who?” Jay wanted to know. 

“Marlene.” 

“Marlene? What’s she doing here at the hospital?” Jay asked. 

“Seeing a friend of hers who got into an accident and is in surgery. She didn’t give me his name,” Bill said, “but I bet you it’s a guy.” 

“Probably,” Jay said. 

The two best friends chatted the rest of the morning. Bill stayed until eleven – fifteen. At eleven – fifteen, Bill left the room, saying good – bye to Jay on his way out. 

“See you later, Bill. Where are you headed?” 

“Tina’s for her yearly Christmas party with her employees. That’s at two o’clock but lunch comes first,” Bill said. 

“Tell Tina Merry Christmas for me,” Jay said. 

“I will,” Bill said and Jay watched his best friend disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill had an idea on what to give Jay for Christmas. He thought he’d keep it quiet for the others because he didn’t want Karen to ruin the surprise. He thought he’d give Jay an autobiography on his friend, Barry Manilow. Bill thought it sounded perfect because of the relationship the two had. 

Bill stayed for the lunch crowd at Tina’s and when the lunch crowd disappeared, the employee Christmas party began at two – fifteen as planned. Bill stayed until the last customer left and joined Tina and the other employees in the back room. Bill watched as Tina got the goodies out for the employees. Bill didn’t socialize with the employees so he kept to himself for the meantime. The party lasted for twenty to thirty minutes. Bill left after the party ended thirty minutes later. When the last of the employees left, Bill and Tina gave each other a kiss and then Tina watched Bill leave Tina’s for the day. 

“See you tonight,” Tina said. 

“All right,” he said, walking into the cold air. 

He couldn’t believe how cold it was when he got into his car. Several minutes later, Bill was back at the house. He took the key out of the ignition again and then unlocked the door and stepped in. He remembered Ken was at a friend’s house. He was letting Ken stay over there until Tina got home from work since tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Bill heard footsteps in his house at that moment. That’s when he saw Marlene in the living room. 

“Hi, Marlene,” Bill said. 

“I didn’t scare you?” Marlene asked. 

“No, you didn’t,” Bill said. 

“How did your visit at the hospital go with your friend?” Bill asked. 

“It went fine. He is like hotcakes that he has to spend Christmas at the hospital,” Marlene said. 

“That’s too bad,” Bill said. 

“Bill, I have some news for you,” Marlene said. 

“What?” he said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up in the office closet. 

“I talked to the hospital about hotcakes. The hospital said it was all right that we bring Christmas to hotcakes this year,” Marlene said. 

“This wasn’t your idea to bring Christmas to Jay, Marlene. It was Steve’s,” Bill reminded her. 

“I haven’t forgotten. I wanted to make sure with the hospital to see if it was all right first,” Marlene said. 

“Good point. I never thought of that,” Bill said. 

“You always have to plan ahead before brining stuff like this to hotcakes and other patients, Bill. That’s why I took over on this,” Marlene said.

“Guess so,” Bill said, “but you are good at planning ahead on things like this, Marlene.”

“Thank you, Bill. That’s my job, you know,” she said. 

Bill nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. 

Marlene asked, “How was the Christmas party at Tina’s?” 

“It was very nice,” Bill said. 

Bill didn’t understand how fast Marlene had checked in with the doctors and nurses that it was all right to bring Christmas to Jay this year. Bill gave Karen a call and told her what Marlene had just done. 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Karen asked. 

“That’s what she just told me,” Bill said. 

“That was fast. Maybe you could check with Tina and see if she could make one of her fast cakes for Jay,” Karen said.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Bill said. 

“Tell Tina it was my idea to start with,” Karen said. 

“I will. What are you giving Jay for Christmas?” Bill asked her. 

“I’m giving him a surprise visitor to our little party,” Karen said. 

“You are? Who is it?” Bill asked. 

“Barry Manilow,” Karen said. 

“That is a nice gift,” Bill said. 

Bill and Karen talked more about the party they were going to be brining Jay, and then Bill put the phone back in the cradle. 

“Are you looking forward to coming to the show tomorrow night?” Marlene asked Bill.

“Tina and I are still talking about it, so we don’t know yet if we’re going,” Bill said.

“Remember I told you that you were going?” Marlene asked. 

“I remember, Marlene. You can’t always get what you want,” Bill said. 

“Oh, yes, I can. You will be at the show tomorrow night,” Marlene said. 

“I want to ask you about the Christmas we’re going to bring Jay,” Bill said. 

“What about it?” Marlene asked. 

“What are you going to give Jay?” Bill asked.

“A new guitar. He sounds like he needs a new one,” Marlene said. 

“Good idea. He could use a new one. Karen’s brining Barry Manilow to our party,” Bill added. 

She didn’t say a word but nodded her head. 

“I will be out tonight. I’m practicing more for the show tomorrow night,” Marlene said.

“All right. That means you won’t be home for dinner, right?” he asked. 

“Right.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was now Christmas Eve. Jay was up early that morning. He wondered how he was going to be celebrating Christmas with his younger sister and his friends. He’ll find out soon enough. After waking up, he called Karen and Carla’s house. He knew both women were still sleeping, so he called Karen’s cell phone. 

“Hi, Sis,” Jay said when he heard his sister’s sleepy voice. 

“Hi, yourself,” she said. 

“How are we going to spend Christmas together this year since I’m here in the hospital?” Jay asked. 

“We got it all figured out. You’ll see when tonight comes,” Karen said. 

“Tonight? Tonight is my show at the Rainbow Room, Sis. Are you going?” Jay asked.

“We plan to. We want to see how well Marlene does,” Karen said. 

“I’d like to hear about it.” 

“You will,” Karen said. 

“Would you mind brining me something from the house?” Jay asked. 

“What? My cell. Thanks, Sis.” 

“Anything else you need?” Karen asked. 

“I really can’t think of anything, but thank you,” Jay said. 

“I’ll have Carla bring it to you when she wakes up.” 

“No hurry,” Jay said as brother and sister hung up. 

Karen thought she’d help Carla with a few things at Jay’s. Maybe she could add some clothes for Carla to give to Jay besides the cell phone just in case. A few minutes later Carla woke up and found Karen making breakfast. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Karen greeted Carla. 

“Morning. What do we have going on today?” Carla asked sleepily. 

“We’re going to work on Jay’s Christmas party, remember?” Karen asked.

That woke Carla up. 

 

“I forgot about us bringing Christmas to Jay,” Carla said. 

That’s when Karen did the eye roll. 

“Pay attention, will you, Carla? I have a favor for you,” Karen said. 

“What’s that?” 

“Jay just called and he wants his cell phone. I thought about adding a few more things and maybe you could take it to him,” Karen said. 

“Thanks, Karen. I’d be happy to,” Carla said. 

The two women grabbed the car leys and Karen locked the door behind them. She unlocked the car and drove straight to Jay’s house. Karen thought she’d let Carla drive to the hospital. 

“I’ll let you drive to the hospital, okay?” 

“Okay,” Carla agreed. 

They were finally at Jay’s house in Henderson several minutes later. Karen grabbed Jay’s mail, along with the newspaper. 

“I can’t believe today is Christmas Eve already,” Carla said as Karen unlocked the front door. 

“Me either. Are you going to watch Marlene tonight?” Karen asked. 

“You bet I am. What about you?” Carla asked. 

“Ditto,” Karen said. 

As the two walked in, Karen saw that Jay had started getting his Christmas decorations out when he had to go to the grocery store that day and ended up in the hospital instead.

“So this is what Jay was doing before he had to go to town,” Karen said, seeing the Christmas decorations. 

“I’ll worry about these later,” Karen said to herself and headed upstairs. 

Carla heard what Karen had said and walked into the kitchen to check the answering machine. Carla saw there were over ten messages. She pressed PLAY and wrote down all the messages for Jay on a separate piece of paper. Karen came down with an overnight bag in her hand, several minutes later. She found Carla at the answering machine. 

“Are we ready to go yet?” Karen asked, overnight bag on her shoulder. 

“Almost,” Carla said, writing down the last phone message. 

Karen stayed for the last message, and at last Carla was ready to leave the house. 

“I heard Marlene talked Bill into coming to the show tonight,” Carla said. 

“That’s a bad idea. Agoraphobia, remember?” Karen pointed out. 

“I remember, but I think you should remind Marlene since she really wants Bill to be at Jay’s she she’s performing tonight,” Carla said. 

Karen didn’t respond, so she stayed quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

At Tina’s, Bill was at his regular table, waiting for the lunch crowd to die down. While watching, Bill drank at glass of water that was in front of him. He remembered Tina’s regular customers, Mike and Kenny, were out of state because they had family to be with for the holidays. That’s when he watched Tina come out of the kitchen. Bill finished the rest of his water and got up from the table. 

Karen and Carla were finally in Jay’s room. Both the girls saw a nurse in, taking Jay’s blood pressure. Karen remembered Jay had low blood pressure. 

“Can we come in?” Karen asked, peeking into the room. 

“Hi, Sis. Come in,” Jay said invitingly. 

“I heard from Marlene a few minutes ago,” Jay said. 

“What did my cousin say?” Carla asked. 

“She sounds like she’s ready for the show tonight,” he said.

Meanwhile, back at Tina’s, Bill noticed how busy his wife had been getting. The only thing he could do at the moment was pay for his water and then head for home. He wanted to see if his orders had made it safely yet. He wanted his gift for Jay to be on time, so yes, it mattered to him. As he left the table, he went over to Tina. He wanted to give her a quick good – bye kiss before he left. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Tiny Tina,” Bill said as the kiss ended. 

“All right, Fashion state Bill,” Tina said. 

“Did you think about going to the concert tonight, Tiny Tina?” Bill asked. 

“I never really gave it much thought. Why?” 

“Marlene really wants me to go,” Bill said. 

“And it’s tonight?” 

“Yes.”

The two kissed one more time as he headed out of the restaurant and drove home.

Jay and the girls watched the nurse leave. 

“We bought you some stuff from home,” Karen said, handing Jay the overnight bag.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the bag from Karen. 

That’s when Carla handed him the piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Jay asked, taking the piece of paper from Carla. 

“Your phone messages,” Carla answered. 

“Thanks. I’ll look at it later,” Jay said.


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later, it was time for the show. Everyone was there at the Rainbow Room – the sold out audience, Karen, Carla, and even Tina and Bill were at the concert to watch Marlene. All except Jay and Steve, that is. Marlene came out a few minutes later, in red and green, singing:

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your Christmases be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white,” she sang.

The next song came as the audience died down:

“Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King  
Rum pum pum pum  
So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come

Little Baby   
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That’s fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you!  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum.

Mary nodded   
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Then he smiled at me  
Me and my drum,” Marlene finished as the audience clapped a second time.

The next song began to start and Marlene sang again.

“Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, All is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so Tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar;  
Heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ja  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Wondrous star, lend thy light  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King  
Christ the Savior is here  
Jesus the Savior is here

Silent night, Holy night  
Son of God, love’s pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord at thy birth;  
Jesus Lord at thy birth,” Marlene sang as the audience clapped again.

She sang again:

“Feliz Navidad   
Feliz Navidad   
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ano y felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad   
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicdad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart,” Marlene sang as the music died down.

Marlene did one last song for the audience, which was “Silver and Gold,” and then it was time to go home. The audience liked Marlene, Bill could tell as he clapped for his friend as “Silver and Gold” finished. The audience was disappointed they didn’t get Jay. They did wonder where he was but they would hear him again sometime in January. Karen noticed Bill and waved to him and Tina. 

“Karen and Carla are here,” Bill told Tina as he waved to them. 

“Where?” Tina asked, looking around the sold – out audience.

Bill looked in the direction he was looking so Tina could see. 

“Oh, there they are,” Tina said, finally noticing the direction Bill was staring in. 

Karen could tell it was too crowded to go over to where Bill and Tina were standing in, so she and Carla would see them tomorrow at the Christmas party in Jay’s room instead. She didn’t mind, so she and Carla headed straight for the parking lot of the Rainbow Room. 

After Marlene watched her friends leave the Rainbow Room, she changed out of the outfit she was wearing and headed for the bus that was waiting for her and she got to Bill and Tina’s house after ten o’clock that evening. She found Bill and Tina waiting for her when she walked into the house at ten o’clock when the clock was chiming. 

“We decided to wait for you to come home,” Tina said. 

“That’s all right. I don’t mind coming to a dark place at night,” Marlene said, remembering the apartment that she and Carla used to share and the lights would be off when she came home from her dates at one in the morning. 

“We decided to wait up since today is Christmas Eve,” Tina said. 

“What did you think of the show?” Marlene asked. 

“We enjoyed it,” Bill said truthfully as Tina nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks. I saw you all there,” Marlene told the married couple. 

The three of them said good – night and the three headed upstairs together as the lights were turned off and said good – night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day arrived. It was now Christmas Day. Jay was up early and found himself in the same hospital bed he’d been in lately. He wanted to spend Christmas Day with his sister and friends at home and not here in the hospital. He wondered how he was going to spend Christmas with them. Guess I’ll find out, he thought to himself, looking at the wall clock. The wall clock told him 6:15 AM.

“Already Christmas? Wow. I know it’s the best time of the year, but this is a different year for my friends and myself,” he said, getting up from the bed to disappear to the restroom for a few moments. 

Back at the Thompson house, Bill, Tina, and Ken were also up early. Tina thought she’d start baking Jay’s cake early that morning. 

“What are you doing up at this early hour?” Bill asked, yawning. 

“Working on Jay’s cake,” Tina said. 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Bill said. 

“You’ll get to see it,” Tina said, working on the butter and sugar. 

The telephone rang just then. Bill went to answer it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Bill,” Steve said. 

“Hi, Steve. Merry Christmas,” Bill said. 

“Merry Christmas, buddy. I talked to Marlene last night,” Steve said. 

“You did? Facebook?” Bill asked. 

“Yes. She told me all about the show. It sounded like it was a success,” Steve said. 

“It was. The audience liked her. It was supposed to be Jay’s show but he was in the hospital,” Bill said. 

“I’m sure the audience missed him last night. I’m sorry I couldn’t be part of celebrating Christmas with you and Jay today,” Steve said.

“We’ll miss that too,” Bill said in agreement. 

That’s when Bill thought of something. 

“Hey, Steve. I just thought of something,” Bill said. 

“What’s that?” 

“You could still fly out here on Christmas Day and celebrate Christmas with us and Jay at the hospital. It could still work out. You can bring Madeline with you if you want to,” Bill said. 

“I’ll think about it. Have you decided what time the party is?” 

“No. I think it might be this afternoon.” 

“Okay. I’ll talk with Madeline and we’ll decide if we can fly out. Is it snowing?” Steve asked. 

“No.”

“Okay. I’ll see what we can do,” Steve said as they talked a bit longer and then they hung up. 

Tina had been listening to the conversation for a little bit and watched as Bill hung the telephone up and said, “I agree that Steve come out here to Detroit and celebrate Christmas with us and Jay today, Bill. That’s a great idea. What did he say to the idea?”

“He said he’ll think about it,” Bill said, “but I told him he can bring Madeline with him if he wants to.” 

“Who’s Madeline?” Tina asked, not sure whom Bill was talking about. 

“A woman he is working on with the show in Vegas. They’re in a relationship right now,” Bill said.

Bill left the living room and went to the office for a while. He didn’t know what else the others had in mind for the party this Christmas, but he would have to wait and see. He hoped this would be a Christmas Jay would never forget. 

Back in Vegas, Steve saw Madeline was finally up. He saw how messy her hair was and he fluffed her hair when she joined him on the couch. 

“Morning, hon,” he said, fluffing her hair. 

“Morning, Steve,” Madeline said with a yawn. 

“Wait? I don’t get a Merry Christmas? That’s no fair,” Steve said. 

“You will when I get my coffee,” Madeline said with a yawn. 

“And let me wait forever for a Christmas kiss? Come on,” Steve said. 

He watched as Madeline went to the kitchen to get coffee in her mug.

“I have something to ask you, sweetheart,” Steve said. 

“What’s that?” Madeline asked as she rejoined him on the couch with the coffee mug. 

“I was talking with a friend of mine back in Detroit. He invited us to join them today for a Christmas party this afternoon. I have a friend who’s in the hospital and I was invited to the party my friends are putting for my friend who is in the hospital and he couldn’t join them for a party at the house because he has to go through physical therapy,” Steve told her. 

“What happened to your friend?” Madeline asked. 

“He was going to the grocery store a couple days ago and his sister was at the grocery store doing patrol and witnessed my friend’s accident and sent for an ambulance. His sister said he parked his convertible in the parking lot and after locking the car he fell on his back on the snow and couldn’t get up,” Steve told Madeline. 

“That must hurt,” she said. 

“You bet. So you want to go to Detroit for the party this afternoon?” Steve asked. 

“Do they have snow out there?” Madeline asked. 

“Not right now but it’s melting is what my friend says,” Steve said, hearing the weather report Bill had given him. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go. I’ll go check the flight schedule,” she said. 

“Okay,” Steve said. 

He watched as Madeline got up from the couch again and went to the kitchen telephone to call the Vegas Airport for that day’s flight schedule. He watched as she hung up the phone again a few seconds later. She didn’t sit on the couch when she put the phone back. 

“What did they tell you?” Steve asked.

“The flights today are canceled because some parts of the States have heavy weather so they decided not to send anyone out today,” Madeline said. 

“All right. I’ll call Bill back and let him know I can’t make it today,” Steve said in disappointment. 

“Who’s Bill?” Madeline asked. 

“Bill Thompson was the friend who invited me to go to the Christmas party this afternoon in Detroit for our friend who couldn’t celebrate Christmas at home this year,” Steve said. 

Madeline thought back to the name Bill Thompson. 

“I thought the name was familiar. Doesn’t it sound like the name of an actor for the movies?” Madeline asked. 

“No. He’s a novelist,” Steve corrected his girlfriend. 

“I thought you were talking about some actor,” Madeline said. 

“No. Wrong one, sweetheart,” he said. 

Steve and Madeline were talking. 

“Madeline, I’ve been thinking.” 

“What, Steve?” 

“I want to catch a Christmas flight to Detroit and surprise my friends. They are throwing a Christmas party for my friend Jay I’ve been telling you about who’s in the hospital. I thought I’d fly out there and surprise them.” 

“Are you going to tell them you’re going to be at the party?” Madeline asked. 

“I will call someone so they would pick me up.”

“Good point.”

“Do you want to come along with me?” he asked. 

“Let me think about it.” 

“Okay. I want you to meet them.” 

“Okay. I’ll let you know.” 

Steve went to the phone and dialed Jay’s hospital room. 

“Hi, Jay.” 

“Hi, Steve.” 

“I have a surprise for you guys. I don’t want to spoilt it for you.” 

“Okay. I can’t wait to find out what the surprise is.” 

“Give the gang this message, will you, Jay?”

“Sure, Steve. What is it?” Jay asked. 

“Tell them I might make it for Christmas after all. I will call back later.” 

The two friends hung up. 

At that time, Steve picked up the phone again and asked for two plane tickets to Detroit for Christmas Day. He was in luck and claimed two tickets for an early flight for nine o’clock. He thanked the travel agent and dialed one of his friends in Detroit. He thought of his best friend, Marlene and called her cell phone.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock on the door. 

Jay called, “Come in.” 

That’s when the door opened. He watched as Carla Sanchez walked into the room and closed the door behind her. 

“Hi, Carla,” Jay greeted her.

“Hi, Jay. I have some good news for you.” 

“What’s that?” Jay asked. 

“I spoke to your doctor just now. He said you could get out of here by New Year’s Day. Isn’t that great news?” Carla asked. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get out of here.” 

“I bet.” 

The hospital door knocked a second time and this time Karen peeked her head in. 

“Hi, Jay, Carla.” 

“Hi, Sis.” 

“Hi, Karen. Won’t you come in?” Carla asked. 

“How long have you been here?” Karen asked Carla, surprised. 

“I just walked in,” Carla answered truthfully. 

That’s when Karen walked into the room. 

“Any word when you can leave the hospital?” Karen asked. 

Carla spoke up. 

“I spoke with his doctor before I came in here. Word is Jay can come home New Year’s Day,” Carla answered. 

Karen sighed of relief. 

“Good to have some news for a change. I want to ask that doctor a question or two right now.” 

Both Carla and Jay watched as Karen left the room. They gave each other a questioning look but didn’t say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve heard Marlene’s cell ring a few times. Marlene finally picked up. 

“Hi, Marlene. Would you mind picking me and a friend up at the airport tomorrow? I got tickets to come to Detroit on Christmas Day. I thought Christmas would be a good day to come and celebrate with the gang,” Steve said. 

“I will pick you up, Steve – o. Just call when you’re ready for a ride and I’ll come on my bike and we’ll go from there,” Marlene said. 

“Good idea. Is there room for three people on your bike?” Steve asked. 

“No.” 

“Then you’ll have to borrow a car instead of taking your bike to the airport,” Steve said.

“My friend may not want to ride on the motorcycle.”

“Who is your friend, Steve – o? You never gave out a name,” Marlene said. 

“You’ll meet my friend once you pick us up at the airport,” Steve said. 

“A mystery, huh? I like the sound of that, Steve – o. Whoever this friend is, I don’t want this friend to be a gay or lesbian,” Marlene said and she meant it too. 

“You don’t have a choice. I’ll call when I’m ready for a ride home.” 

“Before you go, Steve – o, do you have hotel reservations?” Marlene asked. 

“No. Not yet, but I think the hotel business is packed for the holidays so I might stay at a friend’s house.” 

“Where would that be?” Marlene asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll come up with something.”


	14. Chapter 14

Karen came back to her brother’s room several minutes later. 

“What were you doing?” Carla asked the minute Karen walked into the room. 

“I had questions for the doctor. Guess what?” Karen said. 

“Do you think we want to know?” Carla asked. 

“I do,” Jay said. 

“We won’t be having the Christmas party here in the room after all,” Karen told them.

“Why not?” Carla asked. 

“Thanks to your doctor, Jay, you can be discharged now and we can have the party at your house tomorrow on Christmas Day,” Karen said. 

“I don’t have a tree up let alone decorations,” Jay reminded her. 

“We’ll get that taken care of, Jay. The doctor said we’re welcome to leave now and you come back New Year’s sometime for physical therapy,” Karen said. 

Jay agreed and the three got out of the hospital room. Jay was told he could come back sometime next year for his first physical therapy appointment. Jay left with Karen and Carla and Karen offered to drive him home. 

“I’ll see you later, Karen. I have a Christmas date with Gunnar,” Carla told them. 

“Your boyfriend, right?” Karen asked. 

“Right.” 

Jay and Karen watched Carla drive away. Carla was happy to spend some time with her boyfriend this holiday season. Gunnar Newton, like Steve Griswold, lived in Las Vegas. Gunnar now is a recording artist who had just recently started his career and was discovered by someone who was interested in him and had liked the way Gunnar performed country music. 

“Since I don’t have my tree this year, should we get one if we’re having a party at my house tomorrow?” Jay asked. 

“Let’s go do that now,” Karen agreed. 

Karen and Jay drove around for awhile and went to the nearest Christmas tree dealer. Brother and sister found out the dealer had a few trees left.

“Great,” Jay said under his breath. 

Karen and Jay paid for a large green tree for four feet at twenty – seven dollars.

“I’m going to decorate in the morning,” Jay said. 

“More time then,” Karen agreed. 

When they both got back to her car, it was getting late. They put the tree in the backseat and Karen started the engine. They saw the time in the car read 10:05 PM. 

“Is Carla getting worried about you by now?” Jay asked once the car pulled into his driveway minutes later. 

“Nah. I’m sure she’s home by now, so the boys are probably asleep. They have been good this year,” Karen said.

Jay agreed. Both of them carried the tree into the house. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Karen told him as they found a place for the tree in the house.

“See you tomorrow,” Jay told her as brother and sister gave each other a hug on her way out. 

“I’ll call in the morning,” Karen told him. 

“Please do,” Jay told his sister. 

“Merry Christmas,” both siblings told each other as Jay walked Karen to the car. 

He walked into the house once Karen’s car had vanished from the house. That’s when Jay decided to go to bed. He finally got sleepy, so he turned the downstairs lights off on his way upstairs. After he finished changing into his pajamas after brushing his teeth and flushing the toilet, he turned the bedroom light off. 

Before falling asleep on the night of Christmas Eve, Jay McCarey got on his knees and said a quick and fast prayer before he went under the covers for the night. He did this because it was tradition. 

Later that Christmas Eve, Marlene shared her plans with Bill and Tina. 

“I somehow had a feeling Steve would come and join us for the holidays,” Bill said.

“You did?’ Tina asked. 

“I did. I think it would make a nice surprise to the Christmas party. Let’s keep it quiet for Jay,” Bill said as both Tina and Marlene agreed. 

“Where is Steve staying while he’s here?” Tina asked. 

Marlene shrugged as she said, “I’m not sure what hotel Steve will be in. I will find that out once I pick him up at the airport tomorrow. I do have something to ask you.” 

“What’s that?” Bill asked. 

“May I borrow one of your cars to pick up Steve at the airport? He didn’t want me to use my motorcycle. He has a friend with him so that’s why he didn’t want my bike. He said his friend didn’t like motorcycles,” Marlene said. 

“I’m closed tomorrow, so I plan on not going anywhere. I plan on making Jay’s cake for the party,” Tina said. 

“Good idea, Tiny Tina,” Bill agreed. 

“Go take Tina’s care, Marlene. Her place is closed Christmas Day. Do you know who this friend Steve is bringing with him?” Bill asked.

“I have no idea. He didn’t tell me, so I’m sure I’ll find out when I go to the airport to pick him up,” Marlene told Bill and Tina. 

Christmas morning arrived pretty quickly. Steve was the first one to wake up that morning. He let Madeline sleep in his apartment the other night since he and Madeline were to leave for the airport soon. They had time for a quick breakfast before they left. Steve got out of bed right away and made his bed. He then went to his closet to get out that day’s outfit.


	15. Chapter 15

After getting undressed and into that day’s outfit. Steve went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then put his comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste into his suitcase. That’s when Steve decided he’d make bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. After the eggs and bacon were made, Madeleine was dressed in an outfit when she walked into the kitchen.

“Smells delicious, Steve,” Madeline greeted him as she walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks.” 

The two kissed each other on the lips. 

“Want some coffee?” Steve asked her after the kiss was over. 

“Yes, please, Steve. It would do great for the flight to Detroit.” 

“I know it will.” 

After they finished eating, Steve and Madeline finished packing their things and by the time they locked the apartment and put the suitcases in the trunk of the car and put their seatbelts on, Steve drove away from the apartment and made it to the airport on time.


	16. Chapter 16

That morning Karen called Jay. 

“Merry Christmas,” was the first thing Karen greeted Jay with. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Sis.” 

“When would you like me to come over?” Karen asked. 

“Anytime is fine with me. I don’t care if you plan to come at the same time with the others,” Jay told her. 

“You’ll be getting a surprise at the party. The gang knows what the surprise is,” Karen told her brother.

“I want to be surprised, Sis, so don’t tell me.” 

“I won’t. I don’t plan to ruin it for you anyway,” Karen told him. 

“Good. See you at the party,” Jay told her and hung up. 

Jay wondered what the surprise was. After hanging up, Karen called their friends and told them not to go to Jay’s hospital room since she and Carla had discharged him the day before. 

Everyone decided to meet at Jay’s house at the time they had talked about. Karen did try to invite her brother’s friend, Barry Manilow, to the party, but it turned out Barry couldn’t get away from Las Vegas from his schedule. Karen knew their friend Stevfe was coming since Marlene had told them. Karen liked the idea of Steve being a better surprise than Barry for the party.

Karen left the children with Carla and told Carla she was headed to Jay’s house. Carla okayed it and said she would be over with the children later. 

“Okay,” Karen said, grabbing the car keys as she zipped up her green and red winter jacket. 

Carla watched as Karen slammed the front door behind herself. While waiting for the Christmas party to start at his house, Jay kept busy putting the decorations on his house and the Christmas tree as well.

Jay worked on the Christmas tree the entire time he waited for Karen to come over. He knew Karen would help him with the decorations. He had a feeling the decorations would be up by the time the rest of the gang arrived at the party. He was told they were going to celebrate Christmas at his house instead of his hospital room. 

Jay had a red and white Santa Claus hat, along with a green sweatshirt that matched his pants. The pants had a zipper, and to tell the truth, the zipper was also green, so the pair of pants Jay was wearing that Christmas Day with matching zipper was a hard pair to find. He didn’t wear that pair of pants often. He wore socks that matched his hat. The doorbell rang several minutes later. Jay put one decoration down and went to answer it. He was happy to see his sister standing at the front door. 

“The gifts can stay in the car a while longer,” Karen said, walking into the house, breathing cold air. 

Jay watched as his younger sister put her purse and car keys on the dining room table. Karen handed Jay her jacket so he could hang it up, which he did. 

After Jay hung up Karen’s blue and white jacket on a yellow hanger, brother and sister decided to finish up hanging up Jay’s Christmas decorations. 

“If you don’t mind, Jay, I can work on the decorations outside of the house. I don’t want you back in the hospital,” Karen told her older brother. 

Jay didn’t mind, so he wanted to work on the Christmas tree a little bit more anyway, so it was a good idea he let his sister work on the decorations outside of the house. Karen decided to start on the inside of the house of the decorations.


	17. Chapter 17

Hours passed and time had arrived for Steve and Madeline to call Marlene to pick them up at the airport. Marlene told Steve that she was going to be on her way. 

“Our ride will be here soon,” Steve told Madeline. 

“Okay.” 

The two of them decided to sit down and be on the look out for Marlene. Several minutes later, Steve spotted his best friend, Marlene Potsie walking near them.

Marlene didn’t know what to think when she headed towards her best friend and his co – worker. The one thing Marlene didn’t yet know that Steve’s co – worker he was sitting with at the airport that Christmas Day happened to be his girlfriend. Marlene had sensed that the woman with her best friend was in a relationship with him. She’ll find out sooner or later on the subject. 

“Thanks for picking us up, Marlene. We really appreciate it,” Steve told her as he and Madeline got up with their luggage. 

Marlene offered to help carry the suitcases, which she did. The three of them made it to Tina’s white Honda in the parking lot. Marlene unlocked the Honda and the three of them put the luggage in the trunk. Steve let Madeline sit in the front with Marlene. 

“Marlene, I’d like you to meet my co – worker, Madeline Evans. Madeline, this is my best friend, Marlene Potsie. Marlene and I go way back,” Steve told Madeline. 

Madeline and Marlene said their ‘nice to meet yous.’ Madeline did notice Marlene was African – American, so it told her Marlene was in a different race than her and Steve. She could guess Steve was used to being around people who were in a different race color.

“Do you want to check into the hotel?” Marlene asked them. 

“Yes. After we check in, it would be time for the party, right?” 

“Right,” Marlene said. 

“Drive us to Super 8 Hotel,” Steve directed Marlene. 

Marlene drove over to the hotel immediately. She looked at the car clock. It told her Steve was right about the party, but they had time to check into the hotel. The time read: 2:40 and the scheduled time for the party was 3:15.


	18. Chapter 18

The doorbell rang. Jay and Karen were finally finished with the Christmas decorations hours ago. Karen remembered that Bill and Tina were bringing dinner and dessert over for the party, so she was happy not to mess around with it for once. With a schedule like hers, Karen was hardly around the house at mealtime because she was on the job a lot so she hardly could not cook for her adopted children, so that was why Carla was around more often to do the cooking. 

Jay let Bill, Ken, and Tina into the house. Tina had her hands full with that night’s meal in her hands. Jay took his friends’ coats while Karen helped Tina with the dishes. 

“We were told to have the party here. I was hoping you would still be in the hospital when we started the party,” Bill told Jay. 

“No. Karen and Carla discharged me yesterday so I’ve been home for a day so far,” Jay said. 

The doorbell rang again. Jay went to get the door. This time he found Carla and the boys at the front door with the gifts. 

“Hi, Jay.” 

“Hi, Carla. Come on in.” 

“Thanks. Go ahead and play, boys,” Carla told Norman and Jay. 

“After seeing Bill’s car, I thought these two would be happy to play with Ken until we get dinner on the table,” Carla said.

“Tina made and bought dinner and dessert, so we’re in good shape.” 

“Good. Has Marlene made it yet?” Carla asked. 

“Not yet.” 

Jay helped Carla carry the gifts and the two added them to the tree with the others. Next Jay hung up Carla’s purple jacket to hang up in the closet with the rest of the jackets he had hung up earlier. After hanging up Carla’s coat on a black hanger, Jay once again shut the closet door and rejoined his friends. 

After joining his friends again, Jay found Marlene with two other people. 

“Hi, hotcakes. How are you feeling?” Marlene asked. 

“Fine,” Jay answered. 

“Hi, Jay. Are you surprised to see me?” Steve asked Jay. 

Steve did see a surprised look on Jay’s face. 

“I thought you couldn’t make it for the holidays,” Jay told Steve after the two hugged. 

“I thought that too, Jay, but it turned out I had time, so here I am,” Steve said. 

Everyone else was watching and then Steve gave everyone a hug. 

“We’re happy you’re here to celebrate with us, Steve,” Carla told him. 

“I’m happy to be with everyone again too, Carla,” Steve told her. 

Carla eyed Madeline. 

“Who is she?” Carla asked. 

“She’s the one I’ve been telling you about. We work together,” Steve said. 

That’s when the introductions were made. 

“You look like Marlene,” Madeline told Carla after they were introduced.

“That’s because we’re cousins,” Carla told Madeline. 

“Steve never told me that. He did mention you and Marlene time to time,” Madeline said.

“I had a feeling he did,” Carla told her. 

Madeline didn’t pay any attention to Carla’s dyed hair. 

“You look exactly like your facebook picture,” Carla told Madeline. 

“I do? I thought nobody would notice.” 

That’s when Tina called everyone to dinner. The clock chimed 5:00 PM. Everybody took a seat in the dining room table. The dining room table was filled with plates, forks, spoons, knives, napkins, glasses, and food. That holiday’s meal Tina cooked up was steak, rolls, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. She even made pumpkin pie for dessert. 

“This looks delicious, Tina,” Steve complimented Tina after grace was said. 

“Thank you, Steve. I’m glad it turned out well.” 

Everyone talked while they ate. 

“Everybody, I’d like you to meet Madeline Evans. She and I work together at National Geographic,” Steve said, introducing Madeline to the whole group. 

He’d introduced her to only Marlene and Carla, but had decided to wait until everyone was together so they could be introduced. 

“To tell the truth, Madeline and I just aren’t working together. We’re kinda dating.”

Marlene didn’t know how to take this kind of news. That’s when she felt sick to her stomach.

“May I be excused for a minute?” Marlene asked. 

Bill looked in Marlene’s direction, wondering what was wrong. 

Marlene got up from the table, with Jay’s eyes watching her. Marlene saw Jay was watching as she left. Marlene couldn’t believe her ears. Her best friend in a relationship? She thought she and Steve were the perfect match, even thought she dated teenagers in high school. Marlene remembered Carla saying she and Steve were perfect for each other, but him and Madeline? She couldn’t picture that. 

“This is a nice Christmas, guys,” Jay told his friends after Marlene left. 

Marlene didn’t join her friends again until it was time to leave for the night. She still felt sick to her stomach, all right, after hearing such news like this. 

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Jay told his friends after they were leaving the house after the gifts were opened. 

“Thanks for the guitar, Marlene,” Jay said. 

“I’m going to test it tomorrow.” 

“You needed a new one anyway, hotcakes. That’s why I gave you the guitar for Christmas.” 

Karen could tell the guitar looked expensive. Everyone said Merry Christmas on their way out of the driveway. Karen decided to hang around a while longer. She and Jay watched their friends leave. 

“Well, what did you think of this Christmas?” she asked. 

“It was fun, Karen.” 

“It sure was. I wondered why Marlene had that look on her face,” Karen said. 

“I couldn’t figure that out either. You know what?” 

“What?” Karen asked. 

“This is the best Christmas.” 

“Is it better than spending it at the hospital?” 

“You bet, Sis. This is a Christmas to remember.”


End file.
